


Detention

by moonhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhan/pseuds/moonhan
Summary: PLEASE READ// Okay so I posted this intending it to be a draft because I haven't finished yet and I was tired and just wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose my work this is NOT finished yet I promise I'll be updating it asap, hopefully I'll finish it today but please come back to read when it's finished!!
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ// Okay so I posted this intending it to be a draft because I haven't finished yet and I was tired and just wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose my work this is NOT finished yet I promise I'll be updating it asap, hopefully I'll finish it today but please come back to read when it's finished!!

Lee Minho, the bad boy of the school, in detention yet again. What a surprise.   
  
You walked into the classroom sheepishly, having been given a detention for missing your essay deadline. It wasn't your fault, the power had cut and you couldn't send the email, but your English teacher was a bitch and hated you, desperate to catch you out for even the tiniest step out of line. And she'd caught you; the clock struck midnight and your essay was missing from her inbox. An hour detention after school for every day the essay was not in her inbox.

Secretly hoping to be alone so that you could get on with your work, your face fell as soon as you saw him in the back of the room. Minho was an absolute nightmare to work with in class- no doubt he'd make your detention hell on earth too. He raised an eyebrow when he saw you, and gave a slight smirk.

"Miss y/n, take your seat in front of Mr Lee."   
  
You obeyed, took your seat, and opened up your laptop. 

"You're one of my more dedicated students, so I trust you will get on with your work." She moved closer and hinted, "Maybe keep Mr Lee in check too?" She smiled sarcastically and walked to her desk at the front.

"You two are my only students for this detention session, and I have a meeting in five, so I'll leave you both to get on with your work, and I'll be back in an hour." 

With that, she picked up her briefcase and left the room.

The two of you were left in silence, except for the obnoxiously loud clock at the front of the room. Your fingers tapped lightly on your keyboard as you edited your work. Minho let out the occasional sigh every couple of minutes, and you did your best to ignore it, determined not to entertain him. He was really attractive, and a talented dancer, and he let it go to his head. His arrogance frustrated you, hence why you ignored him constantly. He and his group of friends acted like they ruled the school, from the corridors and the cafeteria to the classrooms and locker rooms. And here he was yet again, ruling over this detention session. Trying his best to entertain himself by pissing you off, yawning loudly and humming. It was tolerable, until-  
  


"Hey!" You exclaimed, as a ball of paper hit you square in the back. You turned around. Minho grinned.  
  
"Hello." He answered.

"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"

You took a deep breath and decided to ignore him, turning around to carry on with your work. Your fingers worked fast once more, tapping at the keyboard furiously. One more paragraph, just one more paragraph and you could click submit and be done.

Another ball of paper hit you in the back. 

"What the FUCK is your problem, Minho?" You whipped around and stared him down. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? Why are you so incapable of leaving me the fuck alone?"  
  
Your harsh tone caught him off guard and he stared down at his fingers, fiddling anxiously with his pen. He stayed silent.  
  
"Answer me." You snapped. 

He raised his head slightly, and you could see that his eyes were watering. His bottom lip wobbled slightly as he watched your expression change from anger to concern. 

"Hey." You comforted him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired and fed up with everything right now." 

He took a deep breath. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry for throwing paper at you." He opened his mouth to say more, but shut it again, and bowed his head down, avoiding eye contact with you. 

"What's up? Are you okay?" You prompted. There was a pause before he lifted his head again.

"I feel stupid." He confessed. "I've had after school detention nearly every day since term started. I can never hand in my work on time, I don't fucking understand any of this shit. Do you know what a polymer is? Because I have NO fucking clue." 

He buried his head in his hands. You turned your chair around to face his desk and gently shook his arm. He moved his hands from his face and let them fall to his desk. He sighed deeply, you sensed that a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he slowly calmed himself.

"Do you want help?" You asked. He stared at you in return.

"Help? What, like, tutoring?"

"Exactly! I know what a polymer is. I can teach you."

"It's not just that, it's everything. Math, biology, chemistry, I can't do it. I take one look at an equation and I freak the fuck out because it all looks like some foreign language I can't speak."

You moved your hand closer to his, your fingertips barely grazing his knuckles. He relaxed his hands, letting his fingers brush against yours.

"It's okay." You reassured. "I can help you. You'll be okay."

"Really?" He perked up.

"Of course! When's a good time for you?"

"I'm free every day after school if you wanna come over to my place. My parents aren't usually home, they work in the city, so we can study in peace if that helps." He offered.

"Okay! You wanna start tomorrow?"  
  
"Perfect. Meet me at the bus station?"  
  
"Yeah!" You shared a warm smile with him, cut short by the classroom door jolting open. You quickly shuffled your chair back around, scrambling to finish the conclusion of your essay, as your teacher strode into the room. She dropped her files onto her desk and kicked her chair out. She sat down, flicking through a pile of papers, before landing on one, and slipping it out from underneath the pile. Looking up, she noted something down, before standing and making her way over to your desk. Just as you hit submit on your essay.  
  
"Very good, Miss y/n. I trusted I wouldn't be seeing you again tomorrow. As for you Mr Lee, I'll be seeing you again tomorrow lunchtime for your detention. I'd ask to see your work but I think we both know that you yet again haven't done any." 

She looked at you smugly, expecting you to side with her, but instead, you threw her a harsh glance, which caught her off guard.   
  
"Thanks Miss." You stuffed your belongings in your backpack, and zipped it shut, following Minho timidly outside to the locker room.

\--------------------------------  
  
  
You slotted your textbook back into your locker, switching it with a small ring binder, filled with worksheets and papers. Swinging the door shut, you were greeted by Minho, waiting for you with a smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He fidgeted.

"Yeah!" You replied enthusiastically. He sighed in relief, threw you a mischievous grin, and turned and strode out of the locker room, heading for the main school doors, leaving you alone with your thoughts.


End file.
